


The lava lamp fic

by orphan_account



Category: True Crime Community
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other, also i dont like happy endings so it gets dark at the end, he doesnt like..fuck it, im so sorry, theres just erotic touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: literally all about Jeffrey Dahmer's lava lamp and how he does bad things with it once.For your own safety, I would suggest not reading this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, for the purpose of this fic, imagine that lava lamps aren't insanely hot. Also, I apologise for any inaccuracies as well as bad grammar or spelling mistakes.
> 
> This is for dahmer-man on tumblr.

"It's a fire hazard and I won't allow it!"

That's what Jeff had always heard his mother say when he asked to buy a lava lamp, even when he offered to use his own money to buy it. They had been a relatively new invention when he was a teenager and saw one for the first time in a store. It was something everyone at school was begging their parents for, but his own wouldn't give in, so he was stuck sitting in stores looking at them instead of actually buying one.

It had been the same situation at his grandmother's house too.

"They're poisonous, Jeffrey!" She would say, not listening to him as he argued that, for heaven's sake, it wasn't like he planned on drinking it. It was her house, though, and after all the other trouble he had caused there, he had begrudgingly agreed to not buy one.

When he finally got his own apartment, it had been one of the first things he bought. He had gone to the store and bought the last orange one, feeling almost a childlike excitement when he plugged it in for the first time. It had stayed in his room for a long time until he eventually moved it to his living room so more people would see it. Jeff liked when he saw people looking at it, the lava lamp and his fish were his favourite things that he owned.

Now, it stood proudly on its own stand beside his couch, almost always plugged in so he could watch it. Which was what Jeff was doing now, though, this time he had begun to let his mind wander, and without realising it at first, he started getting turned on.

When it finally hit him that he may start getting hard at any second, he stood up, walking to his kitchen and going to his fridge. Jeff pulled out a beer and drank it all in only seconds before starting to sip on another, his knuckles turning white for a second as he gripped the counter. It was more of a habit at this point, to start drinking when he had sexual thoughts. Dimming them slightly but also making it easier for him to act on the impulses without guilt.

He glanced at his clock, then out his window. It was still too early and too bright outside to find his way to a club, so with that in mind, he reconsidered his thoughts, and found he was now a little more inclined to try it.

Inanimate things had never been part of his fantasies, well, there had been the mannequin, but that had just been a surrogate for what he really wanted. As far as weird sexual thoughts he had, though, this was tame, so after not much more thought he walked to his bedroom, grabbing a small bottle of lube before returning to the living room.

As Jeff sat on the couch, he focused back on the lava lamp and set his beer on the table, his tv quietly playing some comedy show in the background. There was nothing really sexual about a lava lamp, so he didn't understand why suddenly he was thinking of it in that sense. But it could be worse, and soon he reached out, brushing his fingers against the warm glass.

It didn't quite burn, but his hand was hot as he lifted it from the stand, holding in front of himself. This didn't seem to disrupt the orange liquid inside of the lava lamp, and it kept bubbling and floating inside the glass while he brought it closer.

Jeff watched for another minute as his hand started rubbing at the front of his jeans, making him grunt softly. He started undoing his pants then, pulling out his steadily hardening cock with calloused fingers.

Holding the lava lamp in one hand while resting the base against his thigh, he let go of his cock, instead of moving it to run over the glass of the lava lamp carefully. He curled his fingers around it gently as he continued the motion like he was jacking it off it. He knew it was just an object, something that couldn't feel pleasure, but it excited him nonetheless.

"Fuck" Jeff murmured softly, moving the glowing lamp closer to his crotch as he grasped his cock, smirking slightly to himself. He reached for his lube and put some in his hand before stroking himself a few times to become completely hard, taking a breath before pressing the lamp against his dick, hissing slightly at the sudden warmth but soon starting to eat used to it and even enjoy it.

Jeff wrapped a large hand around both his dick and the lamp, not quite able to close it around the lamp but having a good enough hold that once he started stroking them together it felt amazing. The heat only made him more excited, and he didn't move it away when it became hot against his dick.

He was soon panting, shutting his eyes for a few moments and just to prolong the experience, slowed down his hand. Jeff glanced up until his eyes landed on his Polaroid camera, carefully reaching out to grab it before looking through the viewfinder. He took many pictures of how the light looked glowing around his dick, and from the side as the bright liquid bubbled, setting the photos on his coffee table as they developed.

He likes pictures, reminders of what he had done and the fun he had. He had all the Polaroids out right now, sitting on his coffee table in stacks. These would be added to the piles once they were developed and he got to see them properly.

Long minutes passed, and soon Jeff was unable to stall anymore, setting his camera down and going back to stroking himself quickly. Not long after he was close to finishing and in his excitement Jeff accidentally tugged the cord of the lamp from the wall. He came over his hand and the lamp with a loud moan as the orange light slowly dimmed, and he stayed there until the heat started fading as well.

He had to stand then, washing his hands in the bathroom and getting a warm cloth to clean himself up before he returned to the living room. Jeff wiped down the lava lamp before plugging it back in and setting it on its stand, smiling to himself as the light came back on.

He picked up his forgotten beer and the Polaroids from that night, looking through them while he finished off the drink. He couldn't help but smile at the pictures, looking at each one carefully before putting them on top of the others. They were ones he wanted to keep.

Now that the sun had set, Jeff grabbed his coat, a frown settling back on his face as he left his apartment. He waved to a neighbour that he saw in the hallway before pushing his way out the door into the cool air. Everything was starting to get colder as winter approached. He walked quickly down the streets quickly, pushing his hand into his pocket to curl his fingers around a bottle of pills.

Nothing could satisfy him enough to keep him from going to the club.

**Author's Note:**

> Now let's never speak of this again.


End file.
